RWBY One Crazy Story
by ShadowNathan23
Summary: The World of remant is a world filled with vile creatures called Grimm there is also the hunters and huntresses who fight the Grimm keeping the city's safe but what if a stranger from another world helps save the world with a semblance unlike any other find out today as we journey together through this tale
1. Ch1 the transfer student

**Ch1 The Transfer Student**

i am chilling in my apartment on earth casually reading rwby fanfictions

soon i hear a knock on my door i get up to go answer it

Nathan:Who is it?

????:My Name is Ozpin is a Mr Nathan by chance available to talk?

opening the door i see the headmaster of beacon academy himself at my doorstep

Nathan: i am him what can i help you with Professor Ozpin?

i ask calmly as we both enter to sit down

Ozpin:Well Nathan i am here to invite you to join my academy as a student

Nathan: Seriously? you do realize that your academy is on the world called Remant while we are talking on the world called Earth a different dimension from yours right?

Ozpin:yes im aware of that but I'm sure with your strength and tactics that you have deep within you which i can help with if you allow it

giving it a thought i picture my life in beacon academy helping team rwby protecting fanus from being bullied training a knight in combat

looking at Ozpin i smile and took out my hand for a handshake to which he gladly shook

Ozpin:i take it you will join then?

Nathan:Yes i will but how will have a aura when i have never been to remant?

Ozpin: Don't worry i will help with that as soon as we reach the academy

soon a portal opens up in the floor to which Ozpin gestures for me to follow him into

after jumping into the portal we soon arrive at the front of beacon Academy to which two people are waiting for Ozpin

????:Welcome back Ozpin i take it this is the boy you wanted to bring?

Ozpin:indeed he is Glynda also i will be taking him to get his aura unlocked

????:Well -hic- i hope he is worth it Ozpin -hic

Nathan:Well its nice to meet you two i guess I'll be seeing the two around Professor Goodwitch and Qrow if im correct?

Qrow:How do you know my name i never told you?

Nathan:i will tell you later if thats acceptable Mr Qrow for now i need to follow Ozpin to get my Aura Unlocked

Qrow:Very Well but I'll be holding you to that

after nodding to what we argeed on i follow Ozpin into a chamber beneath his desk to where two capsules of at

Ozpin: Alright Nathan please step into the capsule

stepping into the capsule i wait patiently as Ozpin begins the procedure to which the pain was hardly affecting me

a few minutes later the procedure stops and i walk out

Ozpin:Well done Mr Nathan you have your aura now

Nathan:Cool but i have still to unlock my semblance right

Ozpin nodds as we leave the chamber

Ozpin:Now i believe you should explore the academy get familiar with school before your intiation in a hour

nodding i leave Ozpins office to start walking around the school luckly classes are over and students are walking around talking with each other

walking around the corner i accidentally knock a student down

????:Ow watch where your going you dolt!

Nathan:Oh im sorry Miss i am a transfer student here so i am unfamiliar with the halls of the academy

i say as i extend my hand to help the student up to which they accept

all of a sudden i hear another voice coming down the hall

????:Weiss Wait Up!

a young girl with black hair and red tips run up to the girl now known as Weiss with two others

Weiss:why are you always rushing Ruby

Ruby:We was suppose to go to town together Weiss!

????:But First whos this Cutie

a girl with long yellow hair and lilac eyes says to me

Nathan:My Name is Nathan i am a transfer Student Arriving at the academy today i am exploring the academy to get familiar with school grounds before my iniation in a hour

i say as i bow respectfully to the four girls

Weiss:Such a gentalman but what is your semblance?

Nathan:thats the thing ms Schnee i don't have my semblance unlocked yet as i just arrived in town also i hope you can forgive me for bumping into you

Weiss:Its fine but why call me ms schnee it makes me feel old

Nathan:Well i was taught that unless your on friendlier terms that you should never address a person by their first name unless they give you permission to do so

Ruby:Wow so well mannered too

the other three nodded in agreement

Nathan:But may i ask who the other two are besides ms Rose and Ms Schnee here?

????:My name is Blake Belladonna and This is Yang Xiao-long

Nathan:its nice to meet you both

Intercom:Will Nathan Please report to the cliff Nathan to the cliff please

Nathan:thats my cue i will see you after the test is over

leaving the halls i arrive at the cliff and stand on a platform

Ozpin:Alright Nathan your objective is to obtain a piece located at a temple in the north end of the forest while surviving the grim

Nathan:Very well i can use any means necessary to deal with the grim correct?

Glynnda:Thats right once more the test will be broadcasted to all students so do your best to impress

i nod to the broadcasting

soon i am launched into the forest

i start to head north to the temple to get the piece i have to obtain but i soon hear grimm sounds coming from behind

turning around i see two Beowulves and a ursa staring me down

pumping my fist together i get into stance to fight not before winking at the camera

one of the wolfs rush me to which i punched its head off with a couple of hits

the ursa then rushes me with its claws to which i avoid and began wailing on it firing a ice dragon through its body from my fist

the last wolf runs away after seeing my display of strength

i soon step upon the temple to which i grab the golden king piece i head back to the cliff and hand ozpin the piece

Ozpin:Well done Nathan you have obtained the gold king piece you can now choose to be on either a team of four already or be a solo team

Nathan:if its alright i would like to be on a solo team Professor

he nods

Ozpin:Very well but you will have to stay with team rwby until its built for you

i nod and leave the cliff to find the dorm where I'll be staying for the time being

i soon arrive at a door and i knock

***Knock* *Knock***

Yang:Who is it?

yang calls out from the other side

Nathan:its me Ms Long Ozpin told me that i am to stay with you four until my dorm is made

the door soon opens as i see ruby eating cookies blake reading weiss studying and yang at the door

Ruby:Oh Nathan your here to stay?

Nathan:Oh for now ms rose until my dorm is made also i will say this now i Nathan shall not do anything perverted to you four for if i shall i give you all permission to beat me senseless

Weiss:im sure you'll be fine but where will you sleep?

Nathan: I'll sleep over here in the corner ms schnee

everyone soon lays down for bed to which we all say good night

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Ch2 A New Leaf for a Bully team

**Nathan's pov**

it is 15 minutes after 5 am and the girls are still asleep i quietly get up to go train quietly

after leaving the dorm i quietly make it to the outside where i find a spot near the academys fountain to which i began to meditate for a hour and a half

about 30 minutes after i started to meditate i start hearing footsteps appoarching me

Goodwitch:Mr Nathan what are you doing out at this time of day

Nathan:Good morning ms Goodwitch i am simply meditating is all just to find inner peace and to train my body

Goodwitch:But at 5:45 in the morning?

Nathan:Yes ma'am for early in the morning is the perfect time for meditation which i am doing quietly as to not disturb the others

Goodwitch:Very Well i hope you will be able to make it to class today

Nathan:i will ms goodwitch i promise to make it on time for my first day at beacon academy

after that is said ms goodwitch leaves for the cafeteria to which i start to go to as well for a Balanced Breakfast

upon entering the cafeteria i see a few students studying a bit and a few talking

i walk kitchen and began making my breakfast which consisted of eggs bacon sausage toast grits rice and a glass of orange juice

i take my tray of food to a table and begin to eat but as im eating i see team rwby coming into the cafeteria

Ruby:Oh there you are Nathan!

i look up from my try and wipe my face clean before speaking

Nathan:Hello Girls did you all sleep well?

Weiss:We did but we didn't see you in the room where did you go?

Nathan:i went to meditate ms schnee to relax ones body and soul

Blake:You Meditate Nathan?

Nathan:yes ms Belladonna

Yang:is it working?

Nathan:it is ms long now if you lady's will excuse me i need to go shower and get ready for class

i say as i take my tray to the sink then leave the cafeteria to go back to the dorm

upon entering the dorm i see a school uniform for males hanging on the door of the bathroom to which i take into the bathroom to change into after i finish showering

a few minutes later i walk out of the bathroom wearing my uniform with my hair combed back and colone sprayed on

looking at the clock i see it is 7:50 to which i walk to my first class which happens to be ms goodwitchs class

i walk into the class room and ms goodwitch is suprised to see me on time

Goodwitch:im impressed Nathan you made it class on time as you said you would

Nathan:Yes ma'am well i did promise i would make it here for my first day of class

Goodwitch:That you did so please take a seat anywhere while we wait for the other students to arrive

a little while later team rwby and team jpnr arrive a few minutes late

Ruby:Wow Nathan your already here?

Nathan:Yes ms rose i been patiently waiting for class to start for a while now

Weiss:im impressed Nathan

Nathan:Thank You Ms Schnee

soon the class starts and ms goodwitch talks about battle tactics and auras but then asks the class a question

Goodwitch:Now who here would like to volunteer for a fight?

a hand raises up to which belongs to the school bully Cardin

Goodwitch:Mr Winchester do you have someone in mind?

Cardin:Yes i want to fight the newbie over there

he points to me i smirk as my plan was about to begin

Goodwitch:Very well mr Nathan Mr Winchester please go get ready

i walk to the arena casually as i wait for cardin to arrive

Goodwitch:Mr Nathan your not gonna change to your combat outfit?

Nathan: I'll be fine as i am ms Goodwitch

soon cardin arrives to the arena and takes out his mace

Nathan:Cardin lets make a wager if your confident in doing one

Cardin: You'll lose so why not whats the wager?

Nathan:the wager is this if i win you and your team turn over a new leaf which means you no longer bully anyone or hurt anyone for the next four years but your team help with whatever is needed such as heavy lifting or team planning

everyone is shocked at what i said

Cardin:and if i win?

Nathan:i will tell you the secret to my intense strength that i displayed during the initation

Cardin:Very well your on

we walk to the center and shook hands on our wager then walk back to our spots

i punch my fist together and get into my fighting stance

Goodwitch:3.2.1 Fight!

we both dash at each other as cardin is swinging his mace in attempt to defeat me which i am doging effortlessly

Cardin:Stay still dang it!

i stop and let him get a hit on me to which i then turn my head and look at him seriously

Nathan:My Turn

i say as i coat my fist in ice

**FROST PUNCH!!**

i yell as i punch cardin in the middle of his chest armor to which causes it to break and his aura to drop instantly into the red

Goodwitch:Th-Thats match Mr Nathan is the winner

i walk over to cardin and offer him a hand up to which he accepts

Nathan:So that means i won the wager cardin which means you must stop bullying everyone and help them no matter what race they are

Cardin: -Sigh- very well

he looks up to everyone and shouts aloud

Cardin:Let it be known that team CRDL will no longer bully anyone but will now help others no matter their race and will always be supportive of helping others!!!

everyone is shocked at what just happened to which a loud cheer began to erupt from the academy as everyone heard about the wager

i walk out of the arena but as i step out i get surrounded by fanus and humans alike

Student 1:Nathan thank you so much for changing their ways!!

Fanus 1: Yea it means so much for what you did for all fanus kind

Fanuses:Yeah!!!

Nathan:Please its no trouble at all i just believe that everyone should be treated fairly no matter your race in this world

soon team rwby approaches me Blake comes close and gives me a hug

Blake:Thank You Thank You So Much Nathan you have done a great service to all fanuses attending beacon academy that we won't ever forget!

i hug her back and smile

Nathan:Your Welcome ms belladonna

i soon walk back to the dorm and lay down in my corner for the night to prepare for the next day as the girls go to sleep as well

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Ch3 Party and Sudden Confession

**Weiss's pov**

after what happened yesterday with Nathan and Cardin we all went to sleep in peace that no bullying will happen here for the next four years thanks to Nathan

i am quietly sleeping but as i am asleep i hear a squeak as if someone is getting up and leaving the room

i peak up and see its Nathan leaving

i quietly get out of bed and follow him which to my suprise is near the fountain in the center courtyard of Beacon

**Nathan's pov**

i arrive at my spot quietly as i start to prepare for my daily meditation but before i can i hear a voice

Weiss:Nathan what are you doing out here at this time?

looking over i see ms schnee herself standing there

Nathan:Hello ms schnee as for your question this is wear i come for my early morning meditations

Weiss:Really out here by the fountain by yourself?

Nathan:thats the jest of it ms schnee as for why i chose the fountain i believe its the soothing sounds of the fountains water that helps relax the body and clears all thoughts of negativity

Weiss:Can i meditate with you?

Nathan:Of Course ms schnee

i offer the spot next to me for meditation to her to meditate at

weiss soons sits in the spot beside me and i tell her how to start the meditation

Nathan:Now ms schnee picture a soothing place that is free from distractions a place that only you can go to in your mind

Weiss:Picture a place that only my mind lets me go to which is soothing?

i nod as i continue to meditate beside her

she soon finds her spot but as she pictures it she blushes deep red more red then her leaders coat

Nathan:uh Ms schnee you okay?

i ask politely to which she shakes her head and run off

Nathan:Okay then? guess i better eat breakfast and get ready for class

**Weiss pov**

Weiss:What was that i pictured in my mind?

i try to picture it again and it shows up again

the picture in my mind is of me and Nathan living on the country side with a child and both of us are married

Weiss: I can't be falling in love with him am i?

**Nathan's pov**

i am sitting in professor ports class as he tells his storys to which i am taking notes of the key parts in his storys

class soon ends and ms goodwitch along with ozpin approaches me

Ozpin:Ah Nathan there you are the dorm is ready also for what you did yesterday we decided to give you the very best in luxory

Ozpin says as he hands me my dorm key which i take

i walk back to rwbys dorm

Nathan:Well girls i got my dorm ready and was wondering if you four would like to come check it out with me?

RWBY:Sure!

we all leave and head to my dorm which is located on the very far west end of the school we see team crdl and i invite them to come check the dorm out too in which they accepted

all 9 of us arrive at the door i unlock it and everyone is shocked at how the room looks

the room consisted of a master bed a very elegant bathroom a pool table dj booth and dance floor hot tub and a training room for training a kitchen and a library with books most recently selved with ones not released to the public

Cardin:Holy Crap This Room is Sick!

RDL:Yea!

team rwby agrees

suddenly i get a idea

Nathan:Hey how about throwing s celebration party here?

Yang:You serious?!,

Nathan:Yes im serious Yang infact I'll go ask ozpin to make sure its allowed

the gang nod as i left for Ozpins office

i soon arrive ozpin looks at me

Ozpin:Ah mr Nathan what can i do for you?

Nathan:Professor would it be alright to host a party in my dorm? i will only invite 3 teams as to not cause to much ruckus

Ozpin:You May just keep it to three team minimum

i nod and left for my dorm to where teams crdl and rwby are still at

entering the room i call everyone to the main room and tell the news which everyone is excited

Nathan:Now does any know a third team we can invite?

Cardin:How about Team CFVY?

Nathan:Sure can you go ask if they can come?

Cardin nods and goes to their dorm

a few minutes later Cardin returns with four other students

????:So your the one who changed cardins ways and is supportive of Fanuses my name is Coco adel these are my team mates Fox,Velvet,and Yatsu

Nathan:Its nice to meet you four and welcome to the party

everyone is having a great time i am then approached by Velvet

Velvet:Nathan is it true that you believe all fanuses should be treated fairly on remant?

i look at the rabbit fanus and smile

Nathan:Yes Ms Velvet i do believe that for no matter who you are what your race is or your beliefs are everyone on remant has second chance at life no matter what they did before such as the white fang they used to be a peace loving group only wanting equal rights as everyone else to which they was doing good until one member screwed everything up about the organization

i say calmly but everyone is shocked about what i said including Velvet but mostly Blake

Blake:Nathan you know of the white fang?

Nathan:ah crap guess its time for the truth

i say calmly

i then spend the next 30 minutes telling everything that happened to me up until now i even told of how i know about stuff that has yet to happen

Blake:Ah okay so thats how you know so much about us

i nod

Nathan:Yes Blake that is why and i will change the white fang back to their noble cause for that is one of my major goals for this world

Cardin:But can you succed where many have failed?

Nathan: I don't know cardin but i can atleast try for everyone on remant fanus and human alike i want to be the one who is able to unite the two races together in perfect harmony

i say looking out the window at tbe moon

clapping is soon heard from everyone in the room including clapping from in the courtyard as everyone else from the school is out there with a sign saying

**Thank You Nathan! Good Luck!!!**

smiling i slowly let a tear fall from my face as i soon felt my hand being held by someone i look over and see Weiss holding my hand

Weiss:Nathan i will support you in this endeavor with all my abilitys

soon everyone else in the room said the same thing

i go to the kitchen and cook a meal for the party

Nathan:alright meals ready guys and girls come and get it!

everyone grabs a piece of the food and is shocked

Nathan: Everything alright?

Blake:Alright? this is far from alright its legendary!!

everyone else:Yeah!

Russell:My Man you have legendary skills in cooking i never tasted something so heavenly before

the others nod in agreement

the party soon comes to a end after everyone leaves i slowly close the door but is stopped by Weiss

Weiss:Wait Nathan can i talk?

Nathan:Sure ms schnee

i allow her in the room as I'm cleaning the room up

Weiss:Do you remember when i ran from the meditation?

i nod

Weiss:the reason i ran is because what i pictured was us as husband and wife as with a child living in the countryside

weiss is blushing very red

i walk over to her and hold her close

Nathan:if it makes you feel better Weiss i actually felt connected with you when i first met you the other day we both use ice elements you being a glyph user and me being a fighter i always thought we would be a perfect couple together

Weiss is shocked at my words but becomes more shocked after i did something she did not expect

i lift her chin up a bit and kiss her passionately to which she returns

Nathan:i love you Weiss Schnee and i always will love you

Weiss:i love you too Nathan i promise to be with you for the rest of our lives

we soon kiss goodbye as she leaves to go sleep as i fall asleep on my bed

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Ch4 Parental Talk and Meeting a team

**Nathan's pov**

i awake in my bed at the dorm i received yesterday but as i start to get up i feel a little weight on my chest

looking down i see Weiss laying on top of me smiling happily which causes me to smile as well

Nathan:Weiss Babe can you get up i need to take a shower?

i say as i kiss her forehead which causes her to slowly wake up

Weiss:Oh Good Morning Darling

Nathan: Good Morning but can you please let me up i need to take a shower

She gets up and i walk to the bathroom to cleanse my body

as im taking a bath Weiss walks in the bathroom

Weiss:Nathan can i join you in the tub?

this shocks me as i start to stutter

Nathan:Of C-Course y-you can!

she sits between me in the tub smiling extremely happily as we slowly relax ourselves

10 mintues later we dry ourselves off and get dressed which she goes to her teams room and i get dressed in my dorm

we then walk together to class hand in hand

arriving at Goodwitches class room we take our seats as everyone soon comes into the classroom

Goodwitch:Now before we start todays class Mr Nathan you are needed at Ozpins office

Nathan:Yes Ms Goodwitch

i say but not before giving weiss a kiss on the cheek before leaving

a few minutes later i arrive at ozpins office and see ozpin along with two other people in the room one belonging to a fanus the other a human

Ozpin:Ah Nathan welcome these two gentalmen are wanting to speak with you

????:My Name is Ghira Belladonna

????:My Name is Jacques Schnee

Nathan:its a honor to meet you both sirs

i bow in respect

Ghira:Now Nathan Ozpin Tells me something that you say your planning to do for all fanus and human kind?

Nathan:Yes sir as i told your daughter Blake and a few friends yesterday evening i just wish to help unite both races together in perfect harmony where everyone can be happy together and that everyone has equal footing in every town, Restaurant etc

Jacques:But you know its sorta impossible to do with the way things are

Nathan:yes i know that mr schnee which is why one of my goals for this world is to change the white fangs beliefs back to a noble cause as they once was before

Mr Belladonna is shocked

Ghira:Nathan you know of my group?

Nathan:Yes sir i know of the white fang i also know that your the founder but stepped down when Blake was born and i know the man responsible for the fangs corruption a bull fanus named Adam Taurus former bf of Blake

Jacques:how will you be able to change his ways?

Nathan:im not sure yet mr schnee but im sure time will tell when i meet him face to face

they nod and begin to leave but Jacques stops and looks at me with a glare

Jacques:i also hear your dating my daughter weiss is that true?

Nathan:Yes sir it is and i will say this to you with Ozpin as a witness to this. I Nathan Hear By States that no matter what occurs in the four years of beacon academy that i will never allow Weiss Schnee to be Broken,Hurt or Injured if i fail at anytime i hearby permit her family to use full force in repaying her injury to me

Jacques is shocked very shocked but smiles

Jacques: your quite determined for her aren't you very well i approve your relationship with her just don't screw it up

he pats me on the back and we both go our separate ways

i walk back to the classroom and see team rwby sparing with teaming JPNR

i sit in the stands and watch the spar as to observe their movements

a few minutes later the spar ends with everyone healthy

i teleport into the arena shocking everyone

Weiss:Nathan you dolt don't do that you scared us

Nathan:Haha sorry babe but anyway im guessing this is another team i have yet to meet?

Ruby:Ah thats right you never met them have you?

????:My Name Is Jaune these are my team mates Nora Ren and Pyraha

Nora:How did you get into the arena so fast?

Nathan:i simply used a ability i learned to create a icey portal for me to walk through

Jaune:You can use ice too?

i nod

Nathan:Yes i can infact i was gonna ask you 8 along with team CRDL if you want to train together

JPRN is shocked

Jaune:Why ask cardins team he does nothing but bully everyone

i smirk and look at Jaune which confuses him

Nathan:oh really? watch this then Jaune. Hey Cardin!! you down for a pool match in a few minutes?!

(in the distance) Cardin:Your On this time im winning!!

which causes me and team rwby to chuckle but team jprn has shocked faces

Blake then tells the four what i did which shocks them even further

Jaune:Holy Crap Nathan your Awesome! Now everyone can relax for what you did!!!

his team nods

Nathan:Alright you guys head to the training room but Blake and Weiss i need to talk to the two alone

they nod and leave the arena

Blake:So what did you wanna talk to us about Nathan

Nathan: i talked with both your fathers girls

they a shocked

both:W-Whaat!?!

Weiss:your not in danger are you?!

Weiss grabs my hand tightly with the verge of tears forming

i kiss her forehead and smile

Nathan:im not in trouble babe they just wanted to talk to meet about my speech yesterday thats all

they breathe a sign of relief

Nathan:Your Father did approve of my relationship with you though Weiss

she has a very happy face as she hugs me tightly

we soon leave for the training room as to train for future fights

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. CH5 Training the teams

**Nathan's pov**

we soon arrive at the training room to see the three teams talking

Nathan:Ok everyone heres how i want to do our training

i say to the three teams

Nathan:i want to face against all of you at the same time but before anyone asks why all 12 of you is because we all need to improve our team bonding in order to effortlessly handle our foes and i will not be doing this training alone

**Glacial Clones!!!**

i yell as two ice clones of myself appear shocking everyone

**Weiss's pov**

after Nathan yelled his move we all see two ice clones standing side by side of my boyfriend

Everyone:Whaaat?!

Weiss:Darling how strong are those two clones of yours?

i ask Nathan

Nathan:they are similar to me in power so they are quite tough but they can also speak as well

Clone 1:That is correct and for the team training partners it will be myself with team CRDL

Clone 2:i will handle Team JPRNs training

Nathan:Which leaves my girlfriend and her team to be trained by me

We all nod and go to separate parts of the training room

**Nathan's pov**

after reaching the destined spot for the training i began to speak to the team

Nathan:Before we start i need to address something with you four

Weiss:What is it?

Nathan:First Weiss Babe you have got to accept as ruby your team leader i know that she is younger then everyone in school but what she lacks in qualifications to enter Beacon she more then has Tactics a leader can provide so what im saying is give her a better chance and look past her child like behavior

Weiss: Alright for you i will do that darling

i nod and move to the next one

Nathan:Second Blake please stop trying to hide what you are for once in your life i know that your a cat fanus and theres no shame in letting others see your cat like features also i believe you need to tell your team your past with gang before a certain fight happens

Blake nods and tells her team what happened to her in the white fang to which they accept her

i walk to the third team member

Nathan:Ruby i know you wish to prove yourself that your able to handle alot of important tasks but you sometimes have to let things go by and only focus on insuring your teams health for being a unhealthy leader can bring a bad omen to it too so take it easy with the snacks and be more supportive of your team members

she nods as well

Nathan:Finally Yang The Yellow Dragon of Remant the thing is well your anger is what causes you to get into fights with others at the drop of a hat which is why you need to relax more often i know that your hair is important to you but sometimes letting others feel your hair to know what its like can be soothing plus you may get hairstyle tips from other females who has a hairstyle that could intrest you

she Nods and we all see my clones done talking with their teams i look at them and Nod

NathanClones:Alright everyone on go we begin

they nod and get their weapons ready

NathanClones:3,2,1... GO!!

**TimeSkip to after training Weiss's pov**

after our training is over we sitting on the floor panting as Nathan and his Clones really trained us hard

Nathan:Good Job Everyone now that you all have a better understanding of your abilitys and your team members you each can help the citizens of remant whenever a grim gets too close

we all nod and start to leave for our dorms but i grab Nathan's hand

Weiss:Darling i want to take a bath with you again

unfortunately yang heard me say that

Yang:Again?!

**Nathan's pov**

me and weiss soon arrive at my dorm to which we both clean ourselves in the bathroom relaxing together

Nathan:I hope you enjoyed the training babe

Weiss:i did it helped me understand my team a whole lot better

we smile and share a kiss

sometime later we dry off to which she goes back to her dorm and i began to meditate in my room

a minute later a knock is heard at my door

i open the door to see ozpin and two others beside him

Ozpin:Ah hello Nathan may we come in?

i nod letting them enter the room

Nathan:So Ozpin who are the two that you brought with you?

Ozpin:this is general Ironwood and his assistant Winter Schnee

Nathan:Ah well its a pleasure to meet you both

i bow respectfully

Iron:nice to meet you as well but lets discuss what we heard from ozpin

Nathan:i believe your refering to my spech about being the one to unify both fanus and humans peacefully or the one about me attempting to get the whitefang back to their noble cause?

Winter:Both Actually

i nod and look serious

Nathan:What do you want to ask about?

Iron: First how do you expect to change the fangs ways they won't listen to a human

Nathan:While its true im a human like all of us in this room i still believe that fang can be changed for i can defeat the one who corrupted them

Winter:Whos that?

Nathan:Adam Taurus a bull fanus he become greedy for power and want to make fanuses the only ones around which i don't abide by that for i want a world where fanuses and humans can walk the streets together without being shuned by others

the others nod and ironwood speaks

Iron:Very well you have atlas support

they get up to leave but winter stops me

Winter:how are you treating my sister i heard from my father your dating her

Nathan:She is doing great winter i helped with some team training today so she may be more stronger then you now

Winter:No way she can he stronger then me!

i chuckle a bit

Nathan:oh but its true infact why not spar with her tomorrow to find out yourself

Winter:fine i will!

she leaves with a huff

i go the my bed and lay down for tomorrow

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Ch6 Sisterly SparCookout discussion

**Weiss's PoV**

my team and i are studying for our test next week when there is a knock at the dorm door

blake answers it and says its for me so i get off my bed and walk to the door to see my sister standing there

"Winter? what are you doing here?" i ask my sister as she is a tad upset about something

"Weiss i want you to spar with me this instant!" winter says to me

"Why what for?" i ask winter

"your boyfriend said you may be stronger then me after some training he did for you i want to prove him theres no way your better then me now" winter tells me

i smirk calmly as i go grab my rapier

"Alright winter I'll spar with you but don't be suprised when he is right"i say calmly to my sister

"Lets go to the arena then" winter tells me to which we leave for the arena

upon entering the arena i see Nathan standing in the middle wearing a referees shirt on

"Nathan babe whats are you doing dressed up like that?" i ask my boyfriend

"Well Weiss since you and your sister are having a spar because she can't accept your stronger then her i figured i should act as ref for the spar to ensure no serious injurys happen" Nathan tells me and winter

"I'm sure there won't be anything like that its just a friend spar between sisters" i calmly tell Nathan

"maybe so but theres no telling how winter will act when you prove your stronger during the fight" Nathan Tells me

i nod at his words to which he is right as my sister could become way hostile if i prove im way stronger then her

winter and i then stands on opposite sides of the arena with Nathan in the middle

"Alright! on GO you may begin the spar!!" Nathan yells to us

"3"

"2"

"1"

.

.

.

"GO!!!"

after he yelled go i dash towards winter with my rapier ready

Clash* *Bang* *Clash* *Clash*

the sounds of our weapons can be heard through out the academy

winter soon trys to summon a knight through her glyphs which i smirk and summon a legion of expert ice swordsman

"Wha-What the hell how are you so good with your summons now?!" Winter yells at me

"Because of Nathan's training we did yesterday he trained me in the usage of my glyphs that i became a master at them" i say to my sister while smirking

winter looks at the knights nervously before looking down in shame

"I give up" Winter says

"The Match is Decided the winner is Weiss Schnee!" Nathan yells loudly

smilint i hug my sister telling her thanks for training me when we was younger before go to Nathan holding his hand smiling happily

walking back the dorm with Nathan

"Thanks for being the ref Nathan im glad you was there" i say to him

"Your welcome if anything happens feel free to call me on the scroll now i will head to my dorm to rest till tomorrow babe" Nathan tells me while giving me a passionate kiss

"Good night love" i say to him before entering my dorm

**Nathan's POV**

as i entered my dorm i lay out on the bed thinking of what i can do for the school so i call weiss for advice

Weiss(on Scroll):Darling is something wrong?

Nathan(On Scroll):nothings wrong babe but could you and your team swing by i need advice on something

a few minutes later team rwby arrived at my dorm to which i allow entry

Yang:so whats up?

Nathan:ok i wanna do something for the school but i am having trouble on what i should do for the school

Blake:what do you mean something for the school?

Nathan:i wanna show my appreciation for allowing me to be student here even though im from a different dimension and for allowing me and weiss to meet in person

Weiss is blushing mad red at my statement

Ruby:Well what are you good at?

Nathan:hmm mostly games but maybe a big cookout? since you know y'all and CVFY and CRDL said my food is legendary

Weiss:Thats not a bad idea darling maybe we can invite our families to the cookout too to allow them the pleasure of sampling your cooking

BYR:Yeah!

Nathan:Alright you go call your family and i will talk to Ozpin about the cookout

the girls left my dorm to go call their families while i head to Ozpins office

a few minutes later i enter his office

Ozpin:Ah Nathan what can i do for you?

Nathan:Yes sir Professor Ozpin i was wondering if i could have a cookout for the school

Ozpin:A Cookout?

i tell him what i told team RWBY before

Ozpin:Ah i see you want to host one as a thanks for allowing me in letting you come to beacon

Nathan:Yes sir

Ozpin:Do you have a idea on who will be cooking at the cookout?

Nathan:uh it will be just me Sir

Ozpin:You?

i nod to which i take out a burger i cooked earlier to let him have a tastw

Ozpin:you cooked this?

Nathan:yes sir please have a bite if you would

he nods and takes a bit after chewing his first bite he drops his mug causing it to break and for miss goodwitch to rush in

Goodwitch:What happened?!?!

Nathan:i let him have a burger i cooked and he dropped his mug by the way he dropped it the burger must be heavenly to him

Goodwitch:oh come now it can't be that good

she grabs the burger and takes a bit all of a sudden i swear i could of heard a moan of pleasure escape her lips

she then rushes to me with stars in her eyes

Goodwitch:Nathan you have to cook for me!

Nathan:Sorry Ms Goodwitch no can do besides i want my cooking to be shared with everyone not just one or two people

she then does something uncalled for which was trying to pull my pants down to which i quickly get up

Nathan:Ms Goodwitch No ma'am! just because my food is that good to you don't mean you can try to have your way with me besides I'm loyal only to weiss schnee no other girl will have their way with me!

unbeknownst to me weiss is outside the office door listening in on what i am saying to which she has tears of joy coming down her cheeks at which she busts through the doors and hugs me tightly giving me a ton of kisses

Weiss:Oh my darling! you are truly the one for me!!

i chuckle and kiss her back passionately

i look to ozpin

Nathan:so i guess thats a yes on the cookout?

he gives a thumbs up from the ground wheres he is at

we chuckle and Leave the office

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Cookout and a Song

**Weiss's PoV**

after leaving the headmasters office Nathan and i are walking to his dorm to discuss the cookout

Nathan:Hey Weiss

Weiss:What is it darling?

Nathan:For the cookout would you be interested in hearing me perform a song?

Weiss:I would love to hear you sing. what song do you have in mind?

Nathan:Well thats sort of a secret babe but im positive you will enjoy it

we arrive at his dorm where we kiss before i leave for my teams dorm

upon arrival at my teams dorm i enter to discuss what happened at professor ozpins office

Ruby:Ah there you are weiss.

Yang:so where did you disappear to?

Weiss:Well i went to ozpins office to see if Nathan was alright

Blake:Did something happen with him?

Weiss:No Nothing happened its just he is going to be doing a cookout for the academy

YRB:A Cookout?

i nod my head

Yang:Do you know how many chefs there will be in the cookout?

Weiss: Actually from what Nathan told me he is going to be the only one cooking for the whole academy

Blake:Really but why though?

i then began to blush a little at why he said he was doing the cookout

Ruby:Weiss?

Weiss:He said he is doing at as a thank you to ozpin for allowing him to come to beacon and for allowing me and him to meet also he said if you girls want you can invite your families

the others then go to their scrolls and call their familys to invite them to the cookout i then do the same

**Nathan's POV**

after weiss left for her dorm i then enter mine and message Jaune Ren and Cardin to come to my dorm

a few minutes later they arrive

Cardin:So Nathan what did you need us for?

Nathan:Well i am planning a cookout for the academy as a way to show my appreciation in allowing me to come here and was gonna perform a song for everyone to enjoy

Ren:Thats awesome but what does that involve us?

Nathan:Well the song is kinda a love song so the reason i asked you three to come here is for two questions.

Nathan:First do you three know how to play a instrument?

Cardin:I can play the drums quite well

Jaune: im good with a Bass Guitar

Ren:i can play the electric piano quite good

Nathan: Alright thats one question done.Now the next one who exactly do you three have a crush on? Remember i told you the song is kinda romantic

the three then blush a little before looking towards me with a serious look

Jaune:I have a Crush on Pyrrha

Ren:My Crush is Nora

Cardin:Mine is Velvet

jaune and ren look shocked at what cardin said

Jaune:But before Nathan came you always picked on her cardin

Cardin:i know but the real reason i did all that to her is because i was too infatuated with her beauty i mean if you look at her she is a perfect example of beauty despite the rabbit features

i nod at cardins words

i then let the three listen to the song i want to perform and we all got a feel for the beat and rythem of the song we also got the lyrics down as well

soon we all hear a knock at the door

i open it and see rwby with several people behind them

Nathan:whats up Ruby,Yang,Blake,Weiss? and who are the people behind you?

Ruby:These are our parents they said they wanted to meet you

???:Hi I'm--

Nathan:Uh sorry to interrupt sir i kinda know your names. In order we have Tai Xiao Long And Raven Brawen Father and Mother of Yang Xiao Long,Next is Summer Rose and Qrow Brawen Mother and Father of Ruby Rose,After that is Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna Father and Mother of Blake Belladonna and Finally we have Jacques Schnee and Willow Schnee Father and Mother of Weiss Schnee Behind Willow is Winter and Whitley Schnee Siblings to Weiss Schnee

this shocks the group

Tai:You already know about us?

i nod

Raven:but we never told you anything about us

Nathan:Well the truth is im not from here but another dimension

Kali:Another Dimension?

i nod then begin to explain where i am from and how i know about them

Qrow:So thats how you know us

Nathan:Exactly mr Brawen now im sure you all are here for the cookout that i am hosting today

Ghira:We are but as we walked the halls we noticed there wasn't very many chefs for the cookout

i look to weiss and we both nod

Nathan:The thing is mr Belladonna sir is that im cooking everything by myself

Summer:You can cook?

Nathan:I can ms Rose and if the husbands allow it i could make a dish for the wifes then do one for them as well

the parents look at each other then nod in agreement

Tai:Thats fine we can do that

i get up and began preparing the meals for the wifes

after cooking i set a plate in front of each

Nathan:Here we are a plate of cookies for Summer,a plate of Steak for Raven,A Plate of Salmon for Kali and a Exquisite Meal for mrs schnee. Also if the husbands could hold back Ruby and Blake as im sure their insticts for the meals their mothers are kicking in right now

qrow and ghira nodded and held their daughters back

the wifes then take a bite of their food they are then silent after one bite as everyone is worried how it is

soon the food is devoured in a flat second as the wifes enjoy their food leaving the husbands shocked at how fast their wifes at the food

soon summer raven kali and willow are surrounding me demanding more of the food i activate my semblance and cool them off which confuses a jaqcue and his children except weiss

Winter:How are you able to use ice as your semblance?

Nathan:i have no idea to be honest with you winter

Jaune:Nathan we need to continue preparing

i nod

Nathan:Can you please leave myself jaune ren and cardin need to prepare for something special during the cookout also i need to get started on cooking alot of meals for the cookout

they nod and leave the dorm to which we continue to prepare the song

i message ms goodwitch asking if she could come to the dorm for a sec

Goodwitch:What is it that you four need?

Nathan:Well we are preparing a song and was wondering if you could shine the spot light on a few people at the cookout and have a vip section for them

Goodwitch:Who are the people you want the spot light to be shined on?

Nathan:Weiss,Nora,Pyrrha,and Velvet if possible

Goodwitch:Very well i will do that just say when you four are ready

we all nod

**timeskip to the cookout **

after spending most of the day cooking and preparing we all are at the cookout enjoying ourselves as i see everyone in the academy is enjoying the food

looking towards jaune ren and cardin i nod for us to go get ready for the song which we then ask the girls to follow us to their seats

Weiss:Do you three know why we are sitting in vip section?

Nora:Your guess is good as ours weiss

soon a current rises up showing us with instruments which confuses everyone

Nathan:Now as im sure you all are this is a song dedicated to four very special ladies here at the cookout.

mutters is heard among everyone

Nathan:Ms Goodwitch if you would please shine the spot light on the four special people

soon a spot light appears on weiss,Nora,Pyrrha,and Velvet shocking the four girls

soon we all start playing the song we prepared to play

**[Verse 1:Nathan]**

**Burning like the sun**

**loyal as a soldier**

**kneeling at the stars**

**hoping that we'll be alright**

**we'll he right**

**you'll be home**

**[Pre-Chorus:Nathan,Cardin]**

**You gotta help me out, help me out**

**Riding coasters to dream your eyes**

**you gotta help me out, help me out**

**Swimming the oceans to breathe your lies**

**[Chorus:Nathan,Jaune,Ren,Cardin]**

**Don't you Hang up again Baby**

**I just can't be alone tonight**

**Don't you hang up again baby**

**i just can't be alone tonight**

**[Verse 2:Cardin]**

**Ticking like a bomb**

**falling in motion**

**center of the stage**

**hoping that**

**we'll be right**

**back again**

**[Pre-Chorus:Jaune,Ren]**

**You gotta help me out, Help me out**

**riding coasters to dream your eyes**

**you gotta help me out,help me out**

**swimming oceans to breathe your lies**

**[Chorus:Nathan,Jaune,Ren,Cardin]**

**Don't you hang up again baby**

**i just cant be alone tonight**

**Don't you hang up again baby**

**i just cant be alone tonight**

**[Chorus/Bridge:Nathan,Jaune,Ren,Cardin]**

**Don't you hang up again baby**

**i just cant be alone tonight**

**Don't you hang up again baby**

**i just can't be alone tonight**

**don't you hang up again baby**

**i just can't be alone tonight**

**don't you hang up again baby**

**i just can't be alone tonight**

after the song weiss,Nora,Pyrrha,And velvet are in tears at the song velvet more specifically cause cardin is singing about her

soon we all leave the stage as Weiss,Nora,Pyrrha,and Velvet run over to us hugging us tightly then the four girls give each of us a kiss on the lips thanking us for the food and the wonderful song dedicated to them

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nathan here with the next**** chapter i know im very late with it but i hope you all enjoy the chapter also the song is called Wrld-Hang up featuring savori**


End file.
